In the Future
by InTheFuture207
Summary: After being bubbled for over 5000 years, a homeworld gem is trying to find her way on Earth.
1. Awake

Chp 1: Awake

A bright light.

That is all she could remember. Right before her form was destroyed, right before she would be rendered helpless, trapped in her gem until she could properly reform, she would see the glowing white light behind her attacker. A faint melody. . .

Then nothing. Silence as she frantically tried to summon the strength to reform quick, quick enough to avoid being captured, or worse, shattered. But she was trapped. Her gem must have been bubbled, soon to be sent back to the Crystal Gems, to be tortured or tormented or whatever those brutes did to Homeworld Gems. There was nothing else to do but wait.

She could not tell how long she had been bubbled. Time moves differently in your gem; it's hard to keep a concrete idea on the passage of time when you cannot see the sun or the days pass. But finally, after what felt like years, her gem started to glow, her form began to take shape as she lifted off of the ground. She fell with a thud. Before she could even look up, the gem summoned her weapon, two daggers, and scuttled away from whatever had freed her.

She stared ahead, panic and confusion setting in. This was not a battlefield. She was not standing in front of her attacker. She was not even being attacked.

"Hey!" the young man in front of her spoke. "You must have a lot of questions!"

She looked around the young man only to see three other gems. A pearl, an amethyst, and. . .she couldn't place what the third one was. But they all brandished the star, the symbol of the rebellion, the mark of the Crystal Gems.

She turned and ran. She knew she was outmatched, she could not defeat all four of them. She needed to escape, to find her unit and flee this planet, accept whatever punishment her Diamonds saw fit for her. But at least she wouldn't be captured by the enemy.

"Wait!" the boy yelled. "Come back! We're not going to hurt you!"

She did not stop. She kept running, but could not figure out where to. Everything looked so _different_. She didn't know where they took her or why they let her free now, but she was not going to waste this opportunity. She was going to escape.

She summoned her communicator. Surely she could at least let her unit know she was fine, she was free, and safe.

"Chrome Diopside, Facet-7K20C, Cut-9XA, reporting in."

Silence.

"Do you read me?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Panic began to set in again. She was entirely alone out here. She couldn't even imagine what had happened to her unit. . .

Had they retreated in time? Or were they consumed by that light. That blinding, deafening light. What would have even happen to them if they were? Chrome had never seen anything like that, never heard any song like the one they sung before. It had only been a split second, but still, the image, the sound, they stained her mind.

Her body began to tire. She was not built for running. She was not built for _fighting_, but still, she was thrust onto the battlefield. They were desperate, they needed soldiers where there were none. She was never supposed to be a part of any of this. And now, she was trapped and alone.

Well, not entirely alone.

"Dude, stop running from us!" the amethyst yelled.

Chrome couldn't stop, she couldn't let herself get captured. Her body was exhausted, she knew she wouldn't be able to run for long. She needed something to keep them away from her.

Like a forest.

A large blur of dark green to her left, a perfect place for a gem like her to escape. She took a sharp turn and ran as fast as she could into the safety of the trees. Once she was close enough, she could finally get some distance between herself and those traitors.

"Stop!" the pearl behind her yelled.

"We just want to talk!" said the gem Chrome couldn't place.

But Chrome did not want to talk. This was how the Crystal Gems tricked Homeworld gems. They would appear compassionate, appear like they just wanted to "free" all gems, but this was just a trick; a ploy to get her guard down. Then, they would do their worst. At least, that's what she was always told.

Each step closer to the woods meant a step closer to freedom. As soon as she hit the tree line, Chrome stopped and turned around. Before, in the battlefield, she was out of her element, exposed and vulnerable. But here, here she was in control. She had the power.

She raised her arms, concentrating on two large trees that stood between her and the gems pursuing her. The trees began to slowly bend towards the ground, creepily closer and closer to the dirt, until both trees gave way with a deafening _snap_! They crashed to the ground, blocking the gems from Chrome. She raised her hands again as she backed further into the forest, building a barrier.

"She's going to take down the entire forest!" the amethyst yelled.

"Wait," the mysterious gem stopped.

"What is it Garnet?" the boy asked.

_Garnet?_ That gem didn't look like a Garnet.

"We need to leave." Garnet spoke urgently.

"But the forest-"

"She'll tire herself out. But we need to go. Now!"

Hesitantly, the Crystal Gems began to walk away from Chrome. The boy stayed behind for a moment, staring at the destroyed trees, at the strange gem. But eventually, he too turned and left.

Chrome turned again and ran deeper into the woods, until her body was too tired to carry her further. With a crash, she landed on the dirt floor. Her entire body was aching, begging for a moment of rest. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the night sky. She would just need to find warp pad, go back to Homeworld and find her unit.

But for now, all she could do was lie down and wait.


	2. On the Run

Author's Note: Hi! So, I started writing this whole story just to blow off some steam. I just want to give a heads up that I may not be the most consistent with uploads, this is just for fun and I don't know how much time I will have to write. But I hella appreciate anyone who's reading this! Thank you so much! Anyway, now to the story!

Chp 2: On the run

Chrome Diopside stared up at the sky for maybe an hour before getting up again. She still wasn't entirely sure where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to get to a warp pad and get home.

She began to travel deeper into the forest, this time walking instead of running.

As she walked, Chrome stared up at the trees that surrounded her. It was strange, she had never walked through a forest before. She had seen them of course, thousands upon thousands of them on many different planets, but she was made to destroy, not observe.

_I shouldn't be here,_ Chrome thought to herself. _This planet shouldn't be alive._

She decided to try her communicator one more time. If she could just get any response she would at least have some sort of guidance, some sort of help to get home.

"Chrome Diopside, Facet-7K20C, Cut-9XA, reporting in. Can anyone hear me?"

Still silence. She stopped walking, unsure of what to do next. Where could she go, what could she do? Earth seemed so. . .different. She wondered where they took her bubble, where they set her free and why. Was this some sort of a trick, a trick to get her scared and desperate, willing to listen to anyone? Was _this_ how the Crystal Gems convinced others to join them?

Chrome shook the thought out of her head. She just needed to get her bearings, find out where she was and head to the nearest warp pad. Then she could go find her unit and get out of this whole mess. She decided her best option was to climb the highest tree she could find and try to figure out where she should go from there.

Chrome walked over to a monsterous tree and started pulling herself up with the branches, but she didn't make it far. Right when she was fully off of the ground, the branches underneath her snapped. She tried to hold herself up with the branched above her, but quickly lost her grip, immediately dropping down.

She attempted again and again, but was met with the same fate. She couldn't even make it half-way up the trees, instead she would tumble down, frustrated and sore.

Chrome stared up at the trees.

_I wasn't made for this._

Her frustration started to bring tears to her eyes; even in this forest, in her "element", she was woefully unprepared to save herself. She was lost, she was scared, and she was alone. Maybe even lonely.

_CRASH!_

Chrome quickly turned around, startled by the loud noise. She wanted to run or hide, but her body froze up as she stood there, listening for more.

"Stupid!" _CRASH!_ "Crystal!" _CRASH!_ "Gems!" _CRASH!_

A Homeworld gem. _A Homeworld gem_.

Chrome began to sprint towards the crashing. If she could find this other Homeworld gem, maybe together they could find a warp pad and escape, finally leave this wretched planet, finally go home.

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

Chrome was barely able to stop herself before she came crashing into a giant pile of rubble, boulders that had been smashed to bits. Dust clouded the air.

"Hello?" Chrome called out.

She waited as the dust settled, anxious but excited. She just wanted all of this to be over.

A figure began to emerge from the dust, slowly walking closer and closer to her.

A Jasper.


End file.
